Big Time Nightmares
by JB Fighter
Summary: James is having nightmares and Kendall needs to find out whats causing them and how to fix the problems. I suck at summaries. JxK Jendall
1. An Endless Corridor

His footsteps echoed throughout the stone corridor as thoughts chased each other around in circles in his mind.

What was he doing here? Where was Kendall?

He should have been out of here by now but the hallway seemed endless.

James was lost. He finally decided to turn and stop in front of a door, but it was gone. He continued walking until he reached another door, but it had vanished, too. What was happening to him? Was he going crazy?

All he wanted was to go home to see him love. Was that too much to ask for?

James ached to be in his lovers' arms again, snuggled up together in their bed. It was warm and cozy, unlike this awful castle that James was trapped inside of. He was beginning to get very distressed.

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "What the hell do you want from me?!" James cried.

"Hey, James," a voice called.

James spun around in search of the source of the voice. He sat bolt upright in bed.

"James? Are you okay?" Kendall asked him.

James was back home, in bed, with his love.

"Oh, Kendall," He cried. He threw himself into Kendall, sobbing in distress.

"Shh..." Kendall said softly. "Another nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes," James wailed into his chest. He was just so happy to be back home with Kendall and out of that awful place.

"What was it this time?" Kendall asked quietly.

"It was, it was the same one. The huge castle, and I'm all alone, walking through the endless hallway. Every door I try to open disappears and I know that you're not with me at all. It's one of the worst dreams I ever get," he moaned. He was so upset and confused that he only cried harder into Kendall's shoulder.

"Okay, Diamond, I'm too worried about you. You've been having these nightmares for two weeks now, every single night," Kendall said, stroking James' hair tenderly. "I think it's high time we go and pay a visit to Luke and Lydia," he suggested.

"Okay," James mumbled. "Good," Kendall said. "Why don't you get dressed, and while I fix you breakfast I'll call Luke and set up an appointment with Lydia for, hopefully today, all right?" He asked.

James nodded.

Kendall kissed his forehead and left the room.

James' skin was still burning where he had been kissed by the time he had dragged himself into the kitchen. He had dressed in dark blue denim skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck, and neon Osiris shoes. Kendall was making eggs and sausage but James wasn't hungry. He was too freaked out by his dream to eat anything, but he knew that Kendall wouldn't let him go without breakfast.

Kendall slid a plate in front of James and tossed him a fork.

"Here, eat," Kendall ordered. James obediently did so and forced the food down his mouth. As he endured the torture, he heard Kendall speaking on the phone to one of his old friends.

"Luke! Hey buddy, what's up?" Kendall sounded really happy on the phone and James' lips quirked slightly. "I'm doing great. I was calling to see if Lydia had any open slots today, to maybe sneak in an appointment for James today, he is having all kinds of nightmares, the same ones every week, and they aren't going away. Can you check?" Kendall paused, waiting a reply. "Really? Now? Okay, great, we'll be there in ten. Thank you so much bro! I owe you one!" Kendall clicked the receiver off and rushed over to James.

"Hurry up Jay-Jay, Luke said she has an appointment at 12:30 and it is only 11:30. If we get there now we can meet with her so, let's go, I know you're not hungry," Kendall said. James nodded and they dashed out the door.


	2. Dream Psychology

NOTE: All of the information about James' dream I got on the internet. I cannot say if it is actually true or not, and I twisted it all a little bit as well to make it fit better. Luke and Lydia are my OC's.

The part about the grapes just sounded cool. I have never read anything about grapes, I know nothing about them except that they grow on vines, they are a fruit, and they taste really good.

I hope this isn't too bad of a story

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath as they stood on the porch of his old friends' house. He had known Luke for quite some time, the man had at one point babysat for Kendall and they developed a very strong, brotherly bond over the time they had spent together.

"Kendall, aren't you going to knock or something?" James asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah, right," Kendall replied. He rapped sharply on the door twice and waited. After a moment the door opened revealing two very beautiful people.

The man was tall, lean, muscular, dark haired and had a mysterious aura about him, but Kendall knew he was really very friendly and kind. He was very attractive with chocolate brown eyes, and a very attractive, light tan. The woman was medium height, tan skinned, and very striking. She had dark brown hair that was tied up into a tight ponytail and carried herself better than anybody the boys had ever met.

James was stunned. How did Kendall come to know such attractive people? After realizing how shallow a thought that was, he greeted them.

"Hi, I'm..."

"James Diamond," The woman said, cutting across James. "Kendall has told us so much about you," She smiled warmly.

"I'm Lydia Falasca. Doctor, Lydia Falasca." Her husband laughed.

"Ever since she got her degree, she has never let me once forget it," Luke smiled, kissing her on the top of her head. James couldn't help but notice how she looked at him, how he looked at her, the two of them looked almost made for each other and he wished that he and Kendall could be that public. His insides twinged in jealousy.

"Why don't you boys come in and I'll make some tea?" Lydia offered. Kendall nodded and they followed the two of them into the house. It was rather large.

The front hall was an open white room with tasteful, simple decorations such as ebony wood tables and small, elegant statues. It was actually rather odd, but James and Kendall both liked it. The sitting room had a high ceiling with sun windows that were positioned to be right over three different seats on a long, curving, soft cream colored couch.

"Please, make yourselves at home," She said.

"Ahhh..." Luke sighed, sinking into the couch. He flipped his feet up and rested them on the oval, glass table in front of him.

"So Kendall, how have you been?" He asked conversationally.

"I've been great, Luke. You know? L.A. is awesome. I've found out that you can really get to know people, and develop a deeper relationship with those you've known for a while," Kendall replied, sharing a meaningful look with James. Luke grinned.

"I can tell," He smirked. Lydia returned carrying a large tray of tea with an arrangement of scones and grapes.

"Grapes?" James inquired.

"You'd be surprised, they can really loosen a person's tongue when necessary. They are also a great food for the nerves," She answered, nodding smartly.

"Intersting," James murmured.

"So James, have you ever been to a psychologist before? Or a psychiatrist?" Lydia asked after a moment.

"No, I'm not crazy!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Of course not! I know that, I simply was wondering if you had ever spoken to one before, I'm terribly sorry if I had given you the impression that I thought you were crazy, not at all," Lydia said, slightly alarmed.

Kendall touched James' arm in a soothing gesture and then nodded to Lydia to continue.

"Kendall tells me that you have been having nightmares. The same ones every night, for two weeks, right?" She asked. James nodded. Lydia scribbled in a small notebook on her lap as she sipped from a steaming tea cup.

"You think you want to tell me about it?" She said softly. She was using such a soft and caring voice that was so warm and invasive it was almost seductive. James couldn't help but to answer her quiet, simple request.

"I...I'm walking through a long corridor. It's in a castle and I've been inside of it for a while. I have never seen any other part of the castle except for the hallway, but I know that I've been in it for a long time. I'm alone. It's cold and I just want to go home to...to Kendall. Everytime I try to open up a door, it vanishes. Whenever I try to reach the end of the hallway it never comes. Just before I feel like breaking down and crying out to nobody, I wake up and Kendall is protecting me," James says, almost whispering the last words.

Lydia was writing in her journal furiously for a minute and James just leaned into Kendall for comfort. Luke stared intently at what his wife was writing and frowned.

"Are you sure about that one? He said alone, didn't he?" Luke said quietly, pointing to a spot on the page.

"Yes, I know Fell, but why in the world would it be loneliness? He has Kendall for God's sake. For once I'm stumped," she scanned the pages again and bit her bottom lip.

"James, from what you have told me, I can only conclude that you are opening a new chapter in your life and you are searching for something. You have no idea what it is yet but you will know exactly what it is when you find it. From the whole dreaming about being alone part, I think it shows your deepest fear, to be honest." Luke looked up at his wife sharply.

"What? Where have you ever heard of something like that?" He exclaimed, bewildered. Lydia nodded solemnly.

"I had a professor in college who did not always like to teach by the textbook. He mentioned to us on day that it is possible, but not always likely, that if a person dreams about something repeatedly that freaks them out, but means something that does not make sense, it could actually representing a very deep fear," Lydia explained.

Kendall pondered this for a moment as Luke stared dumbly at his betrothed.

"So, what your saying is, basically, James is terrified that I might leave him someday and he will be all alone and feel trapped and helpless and like nothing is worth doing without me with him?" Kendall asked.

Lydia nodded slowly.

"Why in the world would you ever think that I would leave you?" Kendall said to James, stroking his cheek.

"I don't know, I'm just worried about it happening," James mumbled, both embarrassed and slightly frightened.

"Hey, smile, I'm here now and I don't have any plans to leave you, at the very least not for right now," Kendall said softly. "Look at me," he whispered. James looked up into Kendall's pale green eyes and his breath caught in his throat. The way he was being looked at was enough to make his heart skip a beat and feel as if he were the only one that truly existed in Kendall's world. And for the moment, he was.

--

A/N: Ahaha! Sorry for the cheese, normally I hate it but it just sounded so good there. Well, I hope you all are enjoying it so far and don't think it's too bad. **Please review, it is always appreciated!!**


End file.
